unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
El Oriente 1: The Land of the Dragons
In the early part of September, eastern diplomats showed up in several important european towns, including Lisbon, Pisa, and Venice. Finally in the beginning of October the news was out. East Asia was finally on the way. Overview of Nanban Trade The Nanban trade system is very different from from the way trade is conducted in the rest of the game. Like most things in UWO it is very poorly explained in game and in this case can be very frustrating Opening the ports The only prerequisite for obtaining the Asia permits is to have the South East Asia Permits and the Suez Canal If you have those then you can get the quest in Manila. You do not need to use Quest Mediation Permits. Simply do any of the Imperial Quest from Manila After turning the quest in to the Consul in Manila players will need to sail back to Europe and talk to the King/Prince/Doge or Cardinal to get the port permit. They can then sail to the Chinese coast and discover the ports Gifts The port permits allow players to land in the ports in China and Taiwan. (As of November 8, 2012 neither Korea nor Japan are open you can enter the port interface of the cities but not the city itself) However, players will not be able to buy or trade at first from any of the cities except Macao and Tamsui. They must build "trust" with the local government and they do this by giving the city official in Macao and Tamsui (Taipei) goods as a gift. Any item works, some work better than others but it takes a lot. (I used almonds and it took about 750 - 800 combined to open both cities.) Barter After having given the town official enough gifts to allow trading players may barter with the local merchants and build ships. The more they barter the more the the town likes the player over time and the more types of ships you can build and the more goods gotten from the merchant. At some point in this process (I have not reached it yet) players can begin to barter at the other cities as well. Players will find that as they barter several time they slowly beginning to get more items in return. They can barter once with one item for one item and then have to go to another port and return so it is a good idea to have both Macao and Tamsui opened and sail back and forth. Players will get better results not bartering the same item twice in a row at the same port What kinds of things to trade? Checking with the Nanban Trade merchant in a European city playes can see graphs there that shows the rough exchange rate for goods in China. These are in my opinion nearly useless because players have no idea how many other players are already ready sailing to China with goods listed as worth more in London meaning that by the time a player reaches China the price will have changed. However, foodstuffs always seem to barter well; processed fish works well as does flour. Granted players need a lot of these but at least fish canbe caught for free while sailing. (Please note this is what has worked for several people including myself there may be a better way I do not know of) Be Careful If players give the merchant too much of an item they lose points so don't try to trade 800 whiskey or all progress to opening other ports will be lost Because players only get 10 or 12 of an item max per trade at the beginning they must sail back and forth. Ask people before leaving if the waters are safe; if the waters are hostile players should stay away unless they have a blue-flag or are really good friends with pirates or are very high level. Player pirates will sink players each time they leave one of the only two ports they can trade in. (I literally mean EACH and every time) This area is much more dangerous than India or SEA in that regard because players have fewer options. They cannot simply switch to another port and buy a different type of trade good. Rewards Star Anise from Macao can be sold for upwards of 30,000 ducats each in Lisbon. this is a profitable route if players take time to develop it Category: Expansion